Conventionally, an integrated sensor apparatus (sensor device) attached to a windshield (attachment member) has been known, as described in Patent Literature 1. The integrated sensor apparatus includes a vehicle interior temperature detecting element (sensor element), a first substrate, a contact member (flexible member), and a housing (pressing member). The vehicle interior temperature detecting element is mounted on the first substrate on a side opposite to the windshield. The contact member is disposed between the first substrate and the windshield. The housing is connected to the first substrate and the windshield, and presses the first substrate against the windshield.
The contact member is closely in contact with the first substrate and the windshield, so heat conduction is enabled from the windshield to the vehicle interior temperature detecting element through the first substrate. In other words, the heat conduction from the windshield to the vehicle interior temperature detecting element can be ensured by the contact member.